Data visualization presents data in graphics, plots, maps, or charts to clearly and efficiently communicate information to users. Effective data visualization can help users in analyzing and reasoning based on underlying data. Data visualization can also render complex data more accessible, understandable, and usable than simply a collection of numbers.